sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wisp
:Być może szukałeś badnika o nazwie Whisp? |Lubi=*Sonica *Tailsa *Inne Wispy |Nie lubi=Doktora Eggmana }} – rasa kosmitów pojawiająca się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w Sonic Colors i od tego czasu stały się podstawą serii, pojawiając się w większości nowych gier. Historia Pochodzenie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości tej rasy przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Colors. Wiadomo, że ich ojczystą planetę jak i wszystkie Wispy - stworzyła i narodziła Mother Wisp. Ten właśnie Wisp dał życie każdemu rodzajowi Wispów. Przez pewien czas Wispy żyły na małej planecie, aż w końcu po jakimś czasie wyemigrowały także na inne planety, zasiedlając je. Przykładem takich planet są chociażby: Sweet Mountain, Starlight Carnival, Aquarium Park, czy Asteroid Coaster. Niewola Niedługo przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Colors, w czasie gdy Dr. Eggman ogłosił światu, że zmienił się w lepszego człowieka i wybudował na dowód tego Park Rozrywki, Wispy zostały najechane przez niego i jego roboty, a potem wzięte do niewoli. Doktor po jakimś czasie odkrył, że Wispy posiadają w sobie, niesamowicie silną energię - Hyper-go-on, którą postanowił użyć do budowy maszyny kontrolującej umysły, a tym samym władać całą Ziemią. W celu budowy maszyny Eggman przeniósł wszystkie planety, na których mieszkały Wispy i przyłączył je generatorami do Tropical Resort - centrum jego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki. Po przeniesieniu ich planety bliżej Ziemi, Eggman rozpoczął stopniowe chwytanie i łapanie Wispów. Te wkrótce rozproszyły się po całym Parku Rozrywki. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że kiedy Wispy tracą swoją energię Hyper-go-on to zmieniają się w mroczniejsze gatunki. W ten sposób powstał nowy rodzaj Wispów, zwany Nega-Wispem. Były one zmuszane do wykonywania rozkazów Dr. Eggmana. W wersji Nintendo DS gry Sonic Colors okazało się, że również Mother Wisp została pozbawiona dobrej energii Hyper-go-on, przez co została zmieniona w Nega-Mother Wispa. Była jednak zbyt silna, aby Eggman mógł ją kontrolować, więc uciekła i ukryła się gdzieś we Wszechświecie. Sonic Colors Na początku wydarzeń gry Sonic Colors niezliczeni członkowie rasy Wispów zostały schwytane do specjalnych kapsuł, przez co powstało bardzo dużo Nega-Wispów. Na szczęście, do parku Dr. Eggmana przybyli Sonic i Tails, ratując przed schwytaniem Yackera i Cyjanowego Wispa przez Orbota i Cubota. Wkrótce potem Sonic po raz pierwszy używa energii Hyper-go-on należącej do Cyjanowego Wispa. Niedługo potem Tails buduje urządzenie o nazwie Miles Electric, dzięki któremu będzie mógł się kontaktować z Wispem o imieniu Yacker. Dzięki niemu Sonic i Tails poznają prawdziwe zamierzenia Eggmana, a Yacker prosi ich by mu pomogli uwolnić jego przyjaciół. Przyjaciele rozpoczynają proces uwalniania Wispów i wyłączania kolejnych generatorów z różnych planet, szukając wskazówek czego chce dokonać Eggman i jak go powstrzymać. W tym samym czasie Sonic poznaje nowe moce - Moce Kolorów, dzięki którym zwiększa szanse na pokonanie Doktora. Wkrótce po zniszczeniu dwóch generatorów, Sonic dzięki Yackerowi dochodzi do wniosku, że niszcząc wszystkie uwolni Wispy i te będą mogły wrócić na swoją planetę. Po zniszczeniu generatora na Asteroid Coaster Sonic niszczy także fabrykę Nega-Wispów, zapewniając, że więcej nie będą mogły być tworzone. Po wykonaniu misji Sonic, Tails, Yacker i reszta uwolnionych Wispów spotyka się w Tropical Resort, w celu świętowania zwycięstwa. Nagle jednak cały Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana zaczął wybuchać. Wispom na szczęście udało się uciec. W czasie eksplozji Parku Rozrywki Dr. Eggmana powstała czarna dziura, niszcząc wszystko na swej drodze. Yacker i inne Wispy uratowały życie Sonicowi, zabierając go na Ziemię z czarnej dziury, a następnie same ją zniszczyły. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, Eggman został po raz kolejny pokonany, Wispy były wolne, a Nega-Wispy zamieniły się w swoje pierwotne formy. Yacker i inne Wispy wróciły jeszcze na Ziemię aby podziękować Sonicowi i Tailsowi za pomoc, oraz pożegnać się. Następnie odleciały, zabierając swoją planetę, oraz inne (przyłączone do parku) w pierwotne miejsce we Wszechświecie. W wersji Nintendo DS gry Sonic Colors po zniszczeniu Gwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki ukazała się Nega-Mother Wisp. Na szczęście została zatrzymana i pokonana przez Super Sonica. Po tej walce powróciła do swojej normalnej formy. W innych grach Sonic Generations W grze Sonic Generations Wispy pojawiają się w obu wersjach gry na Planet Wisp i Tropical Resort. Na konsolach i PC, grywalne są tylko Pomarańczowe Wispy (nowoczesny Sonic) i Różowe Wispy (klasyczny Sonic). W wersji Nintendo 3DS tejże gry grywalne są Cyjanowe Wispy (nowoczesny Sonic), oraz Czerwone Wispy (klasyczny Sonic). Wszystkie Wispy zachowują te same właściwości i moce co w grze Sonic Colors. W epizodzie otwierającym na Planecie Wispów występują również Białe Wispy, jednak nie można używać ich mocy. Sonic Lost World Wispy powróciły w obu wersjach gry Sonic Lost World. Cyjanowy i Żółty Wisp występują w wersjach Wii U i 3DS. Pomarańczowy Wisp występuje tylko w wersji Wii U, a Czerwony tylko w wersji 3DS. Ponadto zostały tu wprowadzone nowe Wispy i nowe Moce: Indygowy Wisp i Indigo Asteroid, Karmazynowy Wisp i Crimson Eagle, Kremowy Wisp i Ivory Lightning, Magenta Wisp i Magenta Rhythm, Czarny Wisp i Black Bomb, oraz Szary Wisp i Gray Quake. Sonic Forces Wispy po raz kolejny pojawiły się w Sonic Forces. Występują tutaj: Czerwony Wisp, Kremowy Wisp, Żółty Wisp, Niebieski Wisp, Zielony Wisp, Indygowy Wisp i Fioletowy Wisp. Wispy pojawiają się tu tylko na poziomach Avatara. Można je zebrać z kapsuł. Wispy zasilają specjalną zdolność broni wykorzystywanych przez Avatara - Wisponów. Oprócz tego na poziomach Sonica występują Białe Wispy, które służą uzupełnianiu Licznika Boostu. Charakterystyka thumb|200px|Wispy podczas zabawy na [[Planet Wisp]] Wispy tak jak inne rasy są gatunkiem społecznym i dominującym na swojej planecie - Planecie Wispów. Choć każdy z ich gatunków ma swoje charakterystyczne cechy ich rasa ogólnie jest bardzo miła, przyjazna, spokojna i uwielbiająca zabawę. Wispy wydają się nie posiadać żadnej formy technologii, ale prawdopodobnie im to nie przeszkadza. Wispy posiadają swój unikalny język, który dla innych ras jest tylko niezrozumiałym dźwiękiem. Jedynym znanym urządzeniem, które jest zdolne przetłumaczyć ich mowę jest Miles Electric, zbudowany przez Tailsa. Wygląd Wispy w zależności od typu wyglądają różnie, jedne są kanciaste, inne podłużne, a jeszcze inne są okrągłe. Wispy dzielą się na czternaście typów. Każdy z nich ma inny wygląd, kolor, oraz różną liczbę oczu (od jednego do trzech). Wszystkie typy Wispów mają jednak kilka wspólnych cech. Posiadają jedną głowę, nie mają ust, a z ich głowy wyrastają trzy odnóża. Dodatkowo nie są wyższe niż pół metra. Nega-Wispy są podobne do innych Wispów, jednak nie mają oczu, a zamiast nich mają wielkie usta z ostrymi zębami i odznaczają się mrocznym, fioletowym kolorem. Najpotężniejszym z Nega-Wispów jest Nega-Mother Wisp - alternatywna wersja Mother Wispa. Mother Wisp jest unikalnym Wispem i jest zdecydowanie inna niż reszta. Jest dużo większa oraz wyższa - ma ponad osiem metrów wysokości. Ponadto bardziej przypomina meduzę. Ma cztery długie odnóża. Moce i umiejętności 200px|thumb|Wispy, które powstrzymują czarną dziurę Pomimo, że Wispy są małe i z natury nieszkodliwe w grupach są bardzo potężne. Ponadto wszystkie Wispy potrafią unosić się w powietrzu, co służy im jako główny sposób poruszania się. Każdy Wisp jest w stanie wytworzyć i przechowywać we własnych ciałach Hyper-go-on, czyli potężne źródło energii, które według niektórych jest potężniejsze od tej wytwarzanej przez Szmaragdów Chaosu i które służy im do podtrzymywania życia. Każdy Wisp wytwarza własną, unikatową wersję tej energii. Ponadto, po wspólnym użyciu wszystkich mocy Wispy zyskują nieprawdopodobne umiejętności, takie jak lewitacja, teleportacja olbrzymich obiektów wielkości planet, czy nawet zatrzymywanie czarnych dziur, oraz cofanie mutacji z Nega Wisp|ów. Moc Koloru Każdy znany Wisp posiada unikalną zdolność zmieniania form usługodawcy Hyper-go-on, znaną jako Moc Koloru. Jedynym znanym usługodawcą ich mocy Hyper-go-on jest Sonic. Kiedy dany Wisp wejdzie do jego ciała i użyje mocy, Sonic zmieni formę swojego ciała na kompletnie inną, dającą mu unikalne moce i ataki, w zależności od typu Wispa. Final Color Blaster Ponadto, po użyciu kilku konkretnych Mocy Kolorów powstaje prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsza forma tej mocy - Final Color Blaster, która zdolna zniszczyć dosłownie każdą przeszkodę, która stoi jej na drodze. Typy Wispów W grach pojawia się 14 typów zwykłych Wispów, 3 typy Nega-Wispów, Mother Wisp, oraz jej alternatywna forma - Nega-Mother Wisp. Oto główne gatunki Wispów: Muzyka Każdy Wisp posiada jedną lub więcej wersji towarzyszącej im piosenek, podczas używania mocy. Moc Violet Void Fioletowego Wispa ma na przykład aż siedem różnych wersji piosenek, chociaż wszystkie są do siebie bardzo podobne. Natomiast jedną wersję piosenki używanej we wszystkich grach ma na przykład Cyan Laser - moc Cyjanowego Wispa. Wszystkie piosenki towarzyszące Wispom i ich mocom znajdują się na stronach im poświęconych. Ciekawostki *W wersji Wii w Sonic Colors nazwa ich rasy została użyta tylko dwa razy - w Hint Ring, oraz w jednym z przerywników filmowych. Poza tym, są nazywani po prostu jako kosmici, lub cudzoziemcy. *Czerwony i Fioletowy Wisp są unikalnymi Wispami, pojawiającymi się jedynie w wersji DS gry Sonic Colors. *W wersji DS Sonic Colors Niebieski Wisp, Różowy Wisp, oraz Zielony Wisp, pokazane są podczas przerywników filmowych, chociaż nie są tam grywalnymi Wispami. Tak samo w wersji Wii - w przerywnikach filmowych pojawiają się Czerwone i Fioletowe Wispy. *Według Cubota Wispy "ładnie pachną". *Z gry można wywnioskować, że Białe Wispy nie były używane do budowy maszyny kontrolującej umysłami, lecz do zasilania niektórych robotów Dr. Eggmana. *Według niektórych moc Wispów jest potężniejsza od mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu, choć nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone. *Niektóre Wispy oferują te same ataki Sonicowi, które były przez niego używane na własną rękę w poprzednich grach. *Indygowy Wisp i Magenta Wisp są jedynymi Wispami w kolorze fioletowym, które nie należą do gatunku Nega-Wispów. en:Wisp es:Wisp Kategoria:Rasy